


Two Little Birds

by LuthienLuinwe



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Job, Held Down, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sladin, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: Dick has an idea, and Slade and Jason are more than happy to play along.





	Two Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at ever writing smut. I hope you enjoy.

Dick gasped and arched his back, squirming, but not much. God, Jason always knew exactly what points to hit with that damned mouth of his. A bite on his hip. A ghost of a kiss on his jaw. He wanted to run his hands through that beautiful white streak in his hair. He started to move, only to gasp again when Jason bit down on his inner thigh, hard enough to leave a mark Dick knew would be there for days. Sometimes Dick thought Jason had the best damned mouth in all of Gotham, if not the world.

“Now, now, Dick,” a different voice whispered in his ear. “I thought we agreed you were going to stay put.” He moaned again and shut his eyes when he felt Jason take him into his mouth, the wet warmth making him harder than he already was. His hips bucked and he felt Slade’s grip tighten on his shoulders, pinning Dick against his chest. “Jason’s practiced so hard for you. We wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would we?”

“No,” Dick managed through another gasp when Jason took him further into his mouth. He shut his eyes and took in a sharp breath when he felt Slade’s lips on his neck, his jaw. He squirmed again, and this time Slade dug his nails in, not enough to draw blood, but enough to feel it. Not that he mattered. The sting was a nice pull back into reality, forcing him to pay more attention to everything they were doing to him. And fuck, did they know what to do to him.

He watched Jason’s eyes drift to his hands, but Dick kept them at his side. No way he wanted out, not when everything felt that damned good. “Good boy,” Slade praised, his breath hot against Dick’s skin. “You always do so good for us,” he whispered into Dick’s ear. “It’s about time we took care of you.”

He shuddered when he felt Jason’s tongue run along the underside of his cock and made a noise of protest when Jason pulled back. “Evil bastard,” he glared, only to be met with a smirk in response.

“No clue what you’re talking about,” Jason responded and ran a hand along Dick’s inner thigh. Dick tried to reach him to pull him in for a kiss, but Slade wouldn’t loosen his grip. And when Slade bit the tender spot between his neck and shoulder and Jason took him back into his mouth… God he could have died a happy, happy man in that moment.

“Fuck, Jay,” he breathed and leaned further into Slade’s chest, for once the smell of gunpowder and dried blood not bothering him. God, he was so close. He tilted his head back and let out another moan when Slade bit down near his throat. He whined when Jason’s arm looped around his waist, pulling him closer.

“He’s worked so hard,” Slade whispers, his voice low, breath making Dick’s skin prickle. “Cum for us.” Dick shut his eyes and took in a shuddering Breath. Every touch was electric and every movement was pushing him closer to the edge.

He felt Jay smirk against him, and God between Jason’s mouth on his cock and Slade’s mouth on his jaw… He came with a shuddering gasp, white-hot pleasure blinding him for damn near a minute. He fell back against Slade, all tenseness in his muscles long gone and watched as Jay pulled back and swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and he shut his eyes when Jason pulled him in for a long, sensual kiss.

“I think that might have been the best idea you’ve ever had,” Jason commented when he pulled back, and Dick rested his head on the younger man’s chest when he lay down beside him. “We should do this more often.”

“For once, I have to agree with him,” Slade added, and Dick shut his eyes when the older man ran a hand through his hair. “We should let you come up with ideas more often.”

Dick smirked and pecked his lips before lying back down. “God I love you two,” he breathed. And the thought of doing it again?

He could barely wait.


End file.
